


Explicit Instructions

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Explicit Instructions

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Harry asked, looking up at the dark sky. 

Draco snipped another blossom off the thistle and placed it in his bag. "Severus never includes unnecessary instructions."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Still, hard to see why we needed to be wearing tartan kilts."

Draco placed several more blossoms in his bag when a strong wind picked up. Harry bit his lip as Draco's kilt lifted, baring his delectable arse. 

Grinning, Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a phial of oil. 

"I've figured out why Severus had 'unscented unguent' on the list."


End file.
